Thorns and Thistles
Prologue: Grey Skies= 10 years prior to the birth of Elizabeth.. "DARK LORD WINS THE WAR, DUMBLEDORE DEFEATED!" This was the headline that appealed to Severus Snape the most when he was reading the Daily Prophet. It had been a rainy day, too rainy for his liking and now he had at last found out why. The dark lord had won, and Dumbledore was merely a memory of someone who opposed him. Severus should have felt happy, but oddly, he felt disappointed and most of all, regretful. He was sorry he couldn't save Lily Potter and her child, and he was sorry to have failed Dumbledore during the most crucial time of need. Alas, Fate had decided for this to happen and all he could do was stand aside and watch. He had no choice, but to keep serving the dark lord, or get slaughtered with the rebels. Unknown to Severus's grieving, there was a celebration in Diagon Alley. -'Diagon Alley'- "All hail the Dark Lord!" cried the joyous voices of countless pureblood's as they roamed the streets with fireworks looming behind into various colours of the dark mark. It was a joyful day at Diagon Alley, but for an entire different purpose. The darker families of the pureblood society were celebrating for the Dark Lord finally obtaining what they deserve, power in the wizarding world. Of course, nobody dared challenge Lord Voldemort for leadership, but they were for once, grateful for what they had in this world. The weeping stars marked a new era, a dark era, but a still new era that Fate had made. "My Lord, would you care for a drink?" asked Lucius Malfoy, softly asking his lord who was currently watching the entire celebration with an eye of amusement. This slightly feared the Malfoy senior, because he had only ever seen this look when his lord was torturing somebody. "Malfoy, you know I am perfectly capable of getting something myself," said Lord Voldemort "If you must know, I can smell the fear on you." The Dark Lord was someone that was not to be messed with. He was around 6 feet tall, wavy dark brown hair, aristocratic features, high cheekbones, thin lips, and a lean body from all the fighting and training. However, what was probably most noticeable was the crimson red eyes. Yes, the crimson eyes that usually held a sadistic glee for torture and death. He gave off a vibe of intense power and aristocracy, showing himself off as someone who should not be easily challenged. It wasn't as though anybody was going to challenge him, he had taken over Great Britain and was it's permanent ruler. Lord Voldemort was immortal, and all who have tried to kill him had gotten their heads skewered off. This was his empire, his utopia, and nothing was going to shatter the dream he had mindfully created. Unless. |-| Chapter One: Noir et Blanc= "Wake up!" cried a voice, shaking Elizabeth so hard that she had almost fallen off the luxurious bed. The owner of the voice gave a small gasp, she was surely to have their head now. "What is it?" asked Elizabeth grumpily, sitting up and giving her guardian, Alice a full on glare. Inside, Elizabeth knew she mean't well, but couldn't help the glare on the outside. "I'm sorry Lizzy!" said Alice, giving her a quick hug. "We have to go to Diagon Alley to shop today." Suddenly, it hit Elizabeth like a ton of bricks. Today. Today was the day she was returning to Hogwarts for her fifth year. Today was the day she was going to be made prefect. She couldn't bare to waste time now, she had to get ready. After all, she was now a prefect, and she had to set a good example, even if she was in the Slytherin house. For the past 4 years, she had befriended almost all the teachers and students of every house, simply by being kind and thoughtful to them. After all, she was Elizabeth Noir, the daughter of Alice Noir, a highly sought out pureblood witch. What questioned Elizabeth was why she didn't look like her mother, with her black hair and emerald eyes. Her mother had light blue eyes and light brown hair, and beside her, Elizabeth looked completely out of place. She didn't care though, she loved her mother and her mother loved her, that's all that mattered. "When do we head out for Diagon Alley?" she asked politely, trying to stifle her yawn. "In 30 minutes," said Alice, jumping out from bed and heading out. "Do try to get ready as fast as possible." After Alice left, Elizabeth sighed and decided to get dressed in her normal pair of navy blue robes that she usually wore when she went to Diagon Alley. According to her mother, the Diagon Alley of now had been much different from the Diagon Alley back then. Although there were still cheerful wizards and witches in every store, there weren't as many travelling musicians and comedians as they were back then.